


More Dragon than Human

by limedumplr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Intersex, Magic Science, Minor Character Death, both Corrin's families love and accept them, except for Garon, family bonds, intersex corrin, meloncholy but wholseome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limedumplr/pseuds/limedumplr
Summary: Mikoto looked at her knowingly but not unkindly. Finally, she admitted, “I wasn’t sure how you would feel when you were older. I always meant to have you choose when you were ready. But you’re right.” Mikoto smiled, nodding, “I always thought of you as my little prince, my Kamui.”Nothing else Mikoto could have said would’ve convinced Corrin she was her mother more than this did.---AKA: Corrin's body has never been normal and throughout his quest he begins to understand why. Intersexed!Corrin.
Relationships: Crimson | Scarlet/Ryoma, Leon | Leo/Takumi, Silas/Suzukaze | Kaze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	More Dragon than Human

Corrin groped for purchase to steady herself on the back of Gunter’s stead. It was a slow trek to the Bottomless Canyon and Gunter insisted she ride with him as Jakob, Felicia, and her small battalion led by Hans trailed behind them. Gunter shot suspicious looks at Hans as they went but Corrin paid it no mind. Gunter was always suspicious about everyone. 

It was her first time outside the castle and she was trying to hide her disappointment with the outside world. She had expected beauty, flowers, and sunlight - the things she’d always admired in paintings around the Northern Fortress. Instead Nohr looked cold and gaunt almost as if her Father had molded the land in his image. 

Father didn’t like her all that much, Corrin knew. This mission was a test to see how useful she could be and perhaps if she showed her worth she would be allowed to venture around the land as her siblings were. Even Elise and Leo, her younger siblings, were given their own army and retainers at a young age and allowed free range. She had cried endlessly when she’d found out, jealousy choking her like a boulder wedged in her throat. At the time she didn’t have either Jakob or Felicia to commiserate with. Xander and Camilla were mostly too busy to stick around for any length of time. All she’d had was Gunter who looked at her with cold eyes and informed her that it was unseemly for a princess to cry. 

Corrin shifted uncomfortably, her body was developing its aches again and riding on a horse wasn’t helping. She hated this body.

“We’re almost there, Princess.” Jakob walked beside the horse, noticing her exhaustion. 

Corrin nodded absently. “Yes, of course…” 

_-_*_-_

When Corrin awoke, it was by the fireside in a small fort. She blinked to shake the blurriness from her vision and looked to the side where she could hear metal clanking against metal. A dark skinned woman was seated on the other side of the fire, stirring a pot of soup over the flames. The fire itself was in some sort of pit in the center of the room. A makeshift hole on the roof let out the smoke. It was so bizzare to see a chimney in the middle of the living space that Corrin thought for a moment it had to be a dream but as she came to wakefulness she remembered what had occured and her body seized in an attempt to stand. 

Gunter!

How could she have forgotten, he’d fallen to his death and for what? To protect her? 

Corrin grit her teeth in anguish, she started to remember more. Something about Lillith? Had she rescued her? And her body. It had transformed into something horrible. Into a monster. She shuddered wondering what the hell that whole business was about. 

“Woah, there.” The women stood to push Corrin down back into the mattress-like sheets she had been sleeping on. “You’re still weak from the beating I gave your head.” She winced, “sorry about that.”

“I don’t need your kindness, Hoshidan, if it’s your intention to kill me, then do it now.” 

The woman laughed, “No need for that. My name is Rinkah, I’m the chief of the Fire Tribe.” 

Corrin was confused, “I-I see. Um, well thanks for taking care of me I suppose, If you could point me towards the Northern Fortress I’ll be on my way.”

“No can do. We’re deep in Hoshidan territory right now.” 

Corrin felt her blood run cold. “O-oh?”

There was a knock at the door and Rinkah moved to open it. Corrin watched as the ninja from before. What was his name? Kaze. As Kaze stepped into the cabin. He took a look at Corrin and seemed to be surprised that she was awake. He immediately bowed low to the ground. It was shocking for Corrin who had always been told that Hoshidans had no regard for royal blood. Apparently that wasn’t so. 

“My Lord! It’s good to see you awake. We are travelling to the Hoshidan capital, so that we may hand you into the care of the Royal family.” 

Lord? Corrin’s blood ran cold and for the first time she noticed the garments she was wearing. They were confusing hoshidan drapes, but the coloring, the measured cut, the hemming, they all seemed vaguely masculan. Blood rushed to Corrin’s ears as she realized these Hoshidans must have changed her clothes. Perhaps they’d seen what laid beneath and made their assumptions. 

Corrin’s hands immediately rushed to cover herself, her flat chest, her curved body, and especially what lay between her legs. Shame overcame her immediately and she felt anger, helplessness, and embarrassment overcome her so completely she could barely hear Kaze voice his concern. 

“D-don’t make fun of me, Hoshidan.” Corrin said coldly. Kaze immediately closed his mouth but his eyebrows knitted in confused concern. 

“Return me to Nohr. High Prince Xander won’t rest until he’s found me.” Corrin spat at him. She couldn’t believe she had convinced her siblings to spare these Hoshidans. Obviously Xander was right, as he always was. They had no honor. 

“I cannot do that, my Lord. Prince Ryouma wants to see you.” At her furious expression he added, “The Prince will _protect_ you.” As if that was at all likely. 

Corrin was to be sent to the Hoshidan royal family who would most likely kill her. But first she had to endure this humiliation. She rested her head back on the bedding turning her back against her captors. 

_-_*_-_

When they reached the capital, Corrin was waging a cold war against her captors. She refused to speak to anyone, instead fuming silently whenever they referred to her as a man. 

Rinkah and Kaze marched her into the royal throne room, she still wore the male ‘hakama’ they had put her in and she glared at the high prince Ryouma as she was presented to him. It was pathetic to have been caught so easily but she wouldn’t show fear in the face of death. She’ll die with dignity even if these Hoshidans were eager to strip even that from her. 

The Crowned Prince was handsome, almost just as handsome as Nohr’s own Xander. Corrin was suspicious of his kind smile that belied the fearsome armour he wore. The prince stood up and instead of staying at the throne - different from Nohr’s own since it allowed the Prince to kneel on the ground - the Prince walked over to Corrin. He had a large smile on his face and before Corrin could process it, she was being pulled into a hug.

Rinkah huffed but seemed strangely happy at the exchange and Kaze looked on with hope and pride. Corrin stood rooted to the spot, almost frozen. Her palms clenched into fists and she firmly pushed the prince away. 

“P-Prince Rouma. I am a royal of Nohr. It’s true, I was captured. But I’d never allow this… This insult.” She glared at him fiercely. “If you intend to kill me then at least leave me my honor.” 

Ryouma looked pained but he headed her words and stepped back. “I apologize, Prince. But it’s been too long. I’m… overcome to see you again, little brother.” 

Corrin nearly fell over, “E-excuse me?”

At that moment the doors to the throne room opened and a woman accompanied by two guards, a peckish looking man riding what looked like a puppet, and a silver haired woman entered. The woman was beautiful with a golden crown she wore as ornamentation on her sleek black hair. Corrin knew immediately that this was the famed Mikoto, Queen of Hoshido. The Queen caught her gaze and smiled, genuine relief and joy flooding her face. 

“My son. I’m so happy to see you safe.” It was the Queen’s turn to envelop Corrin in a hug and for some reason she allowed it. If this was a joke, they were all very good actors. Corrin didn’t struggle in the Queen's arms. It almost felt… nice. She was suddenly hit with a hard sense of de ja vu. 

“I… I don’t know you.” Corrin replied weakly. Her voice sounded husky. Damn, she was about to cry. She swallowed to keep the emotions down.

Mikoto moved back to allow her to breathe. “You know me, my child. I am your mother, Mikoto, Queen of Hoshido.” 

_-_*_-_

As the day passed on, Ryouma, Kaze, and the Queen showed Corrin around the palace explaining to her a forgotten childhood. Corrin wasn’t sure what to believe but there was something about Mikoto that urged her to trust the Queen; something more than the identical set of their jaws or the similar tilt to their eyes. 

Ryouma retired to royal duties later in the day and Mikoto took Corrin to a smaller wing of the castle surrounded by a beautiful courtyard. There were flowering trees swaying gently in the fresh clear skies. Corrin looked at the scene fondly. 

“This was our wing when I first came to the castle.” Mikoto explained. “It was to be solely yours when I moved to the Queen’s halls.” She looked sadly at the well maintained plants and the setting sun. “It’s now the youngest Princess, Sakura’s. We couldn’t keep it empty forever, you understand. She looked apprehensive as if Corrin might be angry. As if giving away something that was never hers in the first place was an affront. Corrin was flattered to have even had a space in the main castle once upon a time. It was something she had begged her father for since all her other Nohrian siblings were allowed to live in the capital city. The more and more she thought about her childhood, the more it made sense to see it through the eyes of a prisoner. But her siblings… they had never treated her that way. She wondered if Xander or Camilla knew about Corrin’s origins. 

“I understand, Your Majesty.” Corrin responded. Mikoto smiled at her sadly and Corrin felt a bit quilty. But it was hard to think of Mikoto has her mother… she couldn’t forde herself to address her that way. Corrin had always wondered about her mother. She had assumed she was some lowly servant the King had impregnated since Corrin had always been treated as a bastard. She’d assumed that whatever mother she’d had would know about her… deformities. There were so many questions she had.

“Was I…” Corrin started, unsure how to begin on the subject, “Was I meant to be raised as a man?” 

Mikoto looked at her knowingly but not unkindly. Corrin felt the humiliation creep up on her again but tried to maintain her dignity. Mikoto didn’t seem to think the subject was strange. Instead the Queen looked deep in thought about the question. Finally, she admitted, “I wasn’t sure how you would feel when you were older. I always meant to have you choose when you were ready. But you’re right.” Mikoto smiled, nodding, “I always thought of you as my little prince, my Kamui.” 

Nothing else Mikoto could have said would’ve convinced Corrin she was her mother more than this did. 

Corrin had a mother and her mother wasn’t disgusted by her. She had even been accommodating. Mikoto knew about Corrin’s body and was willing to let her choose what to do with it. She hadn’t talked about it like it was something to be kept hidden. 

Corrin felt tears prick her eyes. This whole day had been exhausting and to finally know she had her parents’ love was overwhelming. Mikoto, who knew about her and loved her regardless, and King Sumeragi, who had died protecting her. “I was raised as a woman.” Corrin said thickly through the lump in her throat. 

“Is that what you prefer, Kamui?” Mikoto asked, she didn’t look disappointed. 

Corrin began nodding but then shook her head. She sighed and gave a small unladylike shrug. “ I don’t know. I always thought King Garon wanted me to be a Princess so that’s what I’ve been. If given the choice… I don’t feel like either.” 

“That’s fine.” Mikoto quickly assured. “You never need to choose. That’s not your identity Kamui. You’re… you. My child.”

Corrin didn’t think she’d be able to speak, instead she swallowed and nodded slowly.

“What should I refer to you as?” Mikoto wondered. “They?”

Corrin shook his head. “No. If I’m a man in Hoshido, I’d prefer you to go on thinking that.” he looked and talked neutral enough that it shouldn’t be an issue. Even if Mikoto accepted his mixed gender, he wasn’t sure he was brave enough to explain his gender situation to everyone. “Why… why am I like this? Are you…?”

Mikoto frowned her hands twitched as if she wanted to reach out to hold Corrin but she resisted. “No I’m not, my love. And I can’t say for certainty why... but I always suspected your heritage.”

“My heritage?”

“We are all descended from dragons afterall.” Mikoto explained, referring to royalty. “And I sense the blood runs much stronger in you than others. Dragon’s _are_ reptilian.” Mikoto was quiet and she seemed to get a far off look in her eyes. “When I first had you, I was very frightened.” She looked at Corrin meaningfully, “But not ashamed. It just pains me that you’ll have to go through so much, things I can’t protect you from. I took you to many healers and people of fate as a baby, trying to find answers. One such person, someone called the Rainbow Sage, suggested that you are much more dragon than human. Dragons have died off now, you understand. Reptilian species on the verge of extinction have been known to change genders in order to survive. To procreate more freely.” Corrin didn’t understand what that meant. More dragon than human? She _felt_ human. 

“So... my gender is a way to save my _species_?” Corrin felt sort of sick. It was a weird feeling to be so angry at fate, evolution, and the unknown. Things he had no control over. 

Mikoto nodded. “In a sense. At least that’s what I believe.” 

Corrin always felt his body could bear children for no other reason than the fact that he grew up as a woman. But the very idea that his body might be able to impregnate another… It was unimaginable. Corrin looked at himself feeling the familiar mixture of shame and disbelief, not quite sure how to convince his mind that what he saw was his own body. 

Mikoto watched him, frowning. This time she did not bother holding back and instead enveloped Corrin in a hug. She said fiercely, “I’m not sure how you were raised in Nohr, Kamui, but here in Hoshido you are so loved. We all accept you. All of you.”

Corrin nodded, not sure how he could believe that. But his thoughts changed when he heard a beautiful song drifting from the courtyard. It was lovely and it instantly stripped the thoughts from his head, instead forcing him to find the source.

“ _You are the ocean's grey waves …”_

_-_*_-_

Azura was wonderful. Corrin would be envious if he wasn’t full of awe. They had almost the same experiences but were so different. Azura was so womanly it _hurt._ And she was a singer, an artist, unlike Corrin who was only handy with a weapon. Azura remembered her childhood in Nohr and still preferred Hoshido. It made Corrin wonder if he could ever disobey Xander or stop loving all his siblings. Something will have to be done, surely. Corrin _knew_ Xander was looking for him. When they found each other, Corrin would have to make a choice. He desperately wanted Azura to be by his side when that happened. Just something about the Princess … it put him at ease. Together with Azura, they could make both their families see reason. Corrin hadn’t known much about Mikoto or Ryouma but he knew he didn’t want to fight them. Ryouma was so much like Xander that he knew they could get along if given the chance. Azura could convince his Hoshidan siblings and Corrin would convince the Nohrians. They could put aside their parents’ feud and start a new era of peace. 

It seemed… too idyllic. Corrin knew it was naive but being here, at the center of Hoshido and feeling so welcomed, it made him feel like it was possible. 

As the evening wore on, Kaze came for her, Azura, and Mikoto, giving them a deep bow and directing them to the dining chambers where Ryouma was waiting along with the other Hoshidan siblings. Corrin swallowed his nerves, holding his head up high like he was raised to do. He walked slower than the rest of his family to walk beside Kaze. 

“I’m sorry about being so aggressive when we met, Kaze” Corrin said, chagrined.

Kaze smiled, “No apologies necessary, my Lord. It’s understandable. You thought we’d kidnapped you.” Corrin didn’t say anything, he wondered if Kaze and the rest knew of his gender(or lack thereof) and knew that Corrin had thought he was being mocked by being made to wear men’s clothes. Perhaps it was only Mikoto who knew. But surely Kaze had seen him being treated as a woman in Nohr?” 

Corrin didn’t dwell on it. 

They approached the dining hall and servants rushed to greet them and escort the party into the hall. In Nohr, her servants, aside from Jakob and his two maids, had always seemed cold and disinterested, doing their duties and then disappearing into the sidelines. The Hoshidan servants wore clothing called “yukatas” and moved around the floor, on their knees. Almost everyone seemed to be on their knees in Hoshido, even royalty! The servants glanced up at Corrin, unable to hide their excitement. Corrin felt his ears flush as he heard a few of the maids remark to each other about his ‘handsome’ face. 

The Dining hall opened to reveal a giant feast of exotic foods Corrin had never seen before. Ryoma was waiting at the head of the table and the whole feast itself was low on the ground so that one would, again, need to get on their knees to eat. Around the table, Corrin saw, for the first time, his other siblings. 

A red haired princess immediately stood up and ran to hug him as he entered, he was almost prepared for it this time and patted her back awkwardly. “Kamui! I am your older sister, Hinoka.” The princess said looking him over, “Do you remember me?” She looked so hopeful that Corrin felt bad shaking his head no, she seemed a bit disappointed but it didn’t dampen her spirits. “It’ll come to you in time. Don’t worry, little brother.” 

The princess led him to the table to sit beside her and another young princess. She looked almost Elise’s age. 

“You haven’t met our youngest, Sakura.” Corrin nodded politely at Sakura and the princess blushed as pink as her hair. She nodded back. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you… big brother.” Sakura murmured in a demure voice. Corrin was struck by how different she was to Elise who took it as her job as the youngest to make all her siblings laugh. Corrin would have to make a larger effort to get to know the shy Sakura.

Hinoka gestured across the table where a younger prince sat looking disinterestedly down at the food. “This is your younger brother, Takumi.” 

Corrin smiled, “Hello, Takumi.”

Takumi looked up only to glare at Corrin before redirecting his glare at the floor. Ryouma let out a warning ‘hmmm’ prompting Takumi to mutter, “Hello.” 

Hinoka frowned explaining, “Don’t worry about Takumi, he was a baby when you … when you…” Hinoka’s voice sounded choked, “When you’d left. He’s still getting used to having another brother.”

Corrin nodded, feeling a bit out of place when they all sat down to eat. Mikoto and Ryouma beamed at all of them, looking pleased. It was the first time eating as a family for Corrin - even back in Nohr King Garon would never eat with his children. 

It gave Corrin a sense of warmth. Of happiness. 

It was nice.

_-_*_-_ 

When Mikoto died, Corrin lost control. 

He really _was_ more dragon than human. 

It haunted him and he vowed never to part from Azura’s dragon stone. He was scared of recreating the same horrible rampage.

He was inconsolable after his mother’s death and it seemed the Hoshidan siblings were at odds with each other. Takumi could barely look at either Azura or Corrin but Yukimura and Ryouma’s scolding made him hold his tongue. It didn’t stop him from glowering at the new Yato resting in Corrin’s hands. 

Kaze came to them with even more news - the Nohrian Crowned Prince had attacked their borders. “Please, stay at the capital, my Lord.” Kaze pleaded with Corrin. But Corrin refused. 

“I need to speak with my siblings, Kaze. Please leave me.” Corrin knew Kaze had no reason to obey him and so was surprised when Kaze retreated, just as if it had been an order. 

Corrin didn’t have time to think this over, she, Azura, and the others had to make their way to the border.

_-_*_-_

“Ryouma, Xander, please!” Corrin begged standing between them both trying to prevent an all out battle from occurring. “Come to your senses. We can work this out between us. There’s no need for fighting.” 

“Kamui, Step aside. The Nohrians kidnapped you as a child and assume that you’ll still remain loyal. You are my brother by blood and I will protect you from them.” 

Xander saw red, “How dare you insult her that way? Corrin is a _Princess_ of _Nohr.”_ Xander beckoned to Corrin, “Corrin, it’s true we don’t share the same blood, and you know that now. But I have always thought of you as my own sibling. Come back to Nohr, little princess, we will settle our matters there.” 

Ryouma growled, “Kamui is our _brother._ A _prince_ of Hoshido.” 

Corrin couldn’t stand hearing them argue about _him_ any longer he looked around, panicked, for help. He felt someone touch his shoulder and almost gasped in relief as Azura linked their hands together and came to stand beside Corrin. 

“I am _also_ begging both my families to see reason.” She stated slowly, cautiously as if she couldn’t believe what she was doing. 

Xander faltered a bit. “Princess Azura?” He glared at Ryouma and the Hoshido army. “I should have expected the Hoshido army to bring _both_ their prisoners. We would also be honored if you returned back to Nohr, Princess.” 

Azura shook her head. Xander pursed his lips. Ryouma barked, “Azura has remained in Hoshido by choice, at least we’ve been honest with her about her past, unlike you Nohrian scum.” 

“If that is Azura’s wish then it’ll be so, At least Corrin knows where her true loyalties lie.”

“ _His_ loyalty is with Hoshido.” 

Corrin suddenly felt very bad for Azura. She had also lost her birth siblings but unlike Hoshido, Nohr didn’t seem all that interested in getting her back. It seemed to Corrin that Xander didn’t know Azura very well, even in the past. On top of that Corrin’s birth family, the only family Azura’d ever known were now fully invested in keeping Corrin. It must have been a lonely position for Azura. A different type of loneliness to the one Corrin felt. Corrin squeezed Azura’s hand in reassurance, suddenly knowing where her path laid. 

Around them, their siblings came to join the quarrel. Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi stood beside Ryouma. Sakura and Hinoka looked hopeful while Takumi glared in distrust at both Corrin and Azura. 

“Big brother…” Sakura called in earnest. 

To her left Elise ran down the hillside, sliding off her mount to stand beside Xander. “She’s my _sister_!” Leo and Camilla, similarly unmounted their steads to stand close beside Elise. 

Xander faced him, “Return home, little princess.” 

Corrin was frozen for a moment but he glanced at Azura and seemingly as one, they both knew the choice was clear. 

“I… I can’t return, Xander. Not after everything I’ve seen here in Hoshido. The actions of Nohr today… It’s unforgivable.” He didn’t look at his Nohr siblings, feeling helpless as he heard Elise gasp. 

Ryouma stood tall in surprised delight, “You’ve chosen well, Kamui. Come, we’ll stop Nohr’s conquest.” 

“No.” The Hoshidan army raised their weapons cautiously, confused. Corrin turned to face them, “The Nohrian royals aren’t monsters. They are my family and I could never fight them. This.” He gestured to both armies. “This is the product of our parents struggle. But not ours. We have a chance to change our fate here today, we could coexist in peace.” He took the hand holding Azura’s and held it up to the sky for all the army to see. “Azura and I are proof of that. Perhaps both of our lives are pre-ordained so that we could make a choice here today. Not to join either side in destroying the other but to unite both.” 

Both armies looked at each other with a mixture of wariness and hope. Corrin’s words resonated with the yearning of many common folk who had little care for problems within the royal family. An era of peace was almost like a dream. Corrin’s heart swelled. Maybe he could convince them, but as he looked towards his older brothers, all he saw was betrayal on their faces. 

“Please, Ryouma… Xander…” 

“Hoshido has been innocent in this war.” Ryouma started, furious, “And if you won’t acknowledge that and fight for what’s right, then you’ve as good as doomed your family. Perhaps it’s a good thing mother has died, this would break her heart.” 

That was a low blow, Corrin tried to ignore it. Perhaps, Xander- 

“You’re mind has been rattled, Corrin. Once I take you back to the Northern Fortress, we’ll decide what to do with you.” And with that, Xander moved to attack Ryouma. 

The battlefield erupted into chaos. Corrin heard both Camilla and Hinoka calling for him as he navigated the terrain. None of his and Azura’s siblings were attacking them, too busy quarrelling with each other, but the soldiers didn’t know what to do and so both Hoshidan and Nohr battalions came after him and Azura. Corrin took out Yato, defending both himself and her. Azura stayed by his side, singing into his ear, and he felt his strength stay steady as he defended against more enemies than he ever had to before. 

“We must get to the forest!” Azura yelled, “I know you want to make them see reason, Corrin. But for now a tactical retreat is best, We can’t fight all of them.” 

Corrin nodded, struggling to disappear into the woods. They managed it with a little help. “Your highness!” Corrin heard Jakob come up beside him.

“Jakob!” He laughed in delight, then grew cautious. “A-Are you after me too?”

“Don’t be ridiculous! I only tagged along with the Nohrian army to defend you and defend you I shall.” 

“I-I can help too, princess!” Corrin grinned as Felicia turned up on her other side. “Lilith is waiting at the edge of the forest, she says she can help us get you to safety.” 

Corrin nodded, “Right.”  
_-_*_-_

The months she spent as a traitor grew. Corrin and Azura began amassing a small army from their travels. Gunther was back and as much as Corrin mourned him, She wasn’t sure how she felt about travelling with him again. Out of everyone that knew her, Gunther must have known about her past and also must have been an adult when the kidnapping happened. Perhaps he had even been in a position to do something. Gunther had almost been like a father to Corrin growing up but he had also been so cold when she was a child, before he had Jakob to mellow him out. She always assumed it was because Gunther was one of the few who knew about her body (having taken care of bathing and dressing her). But perhaps he had known his charge was a prisoner and was treating her accordingly. 

Needless to say, she had largely avoided Gunther during their off-time in the deep realm. Lillith’s fortress had been a lifesaver and even now Corrin wondered how she never known Lillith was a dragon. Or how loyal Lillith could be. She’d given Corrin so much. And as a dragon, there were many things Corrin wanted to ask her. Things she couldn’t voice. 

Corrin was eternally grateful for Jakob, Felicia, and later Kaze’s continuing loyalty to her. Soon they even had a few unlikely companions from both Nohr (a childhood friend Corrin had forgotten) and Hoshido. Princess Sakura joined Corrin almost immediately after seeing her again and it made Corrin warm to know that her younger sister trusted her so earnestly despite having only known each other briefly. 

It doesn’t take them long to unite most of their siblings. Sakura, Camilla, Elise, and even the stubborn Takumi. Just as Corrin had expected, Camilla and Elise didn’t know much about Azura. Camilla greeted her happily but not with the same almost outlandish enthusiasm she saved for her siblings. Elise didn’t even know her but is happy to be with another sister. Both of them still hover over Corrin. 

Corrin felt a bit bad about this but also justified since Azura didn’t even _attempt_ to make her siblings care about her. In fact, she seemed to spend most of her time trying to do the exact opposite. 

“Why don’t you just talk to them?” Corrin wondered. 

Azura shrugged, “I like my privacy.”

“You can’t just isolate yourself just because it’s easier than explaining your feelings.” Corrin pointed out, but she knew it was hypocritical of her - Isolating herself was her go to method to avoid talking about her gender.

But it was becoming harder to do so, the Nohrian side of the army had been introduced to her as a Princess while the Hoshidan side knew her as a Prince. Corrin avoided talking to both sets of siblings at the same time. She still wasn’t sure how much all of them actually knew. Sakura, Elise, Leo, and Takumi were surely too young to know anything personnel about her but Perhaps Camilla would know. Corrin’s face heated up thinking of what King Garon might have thought when he’d kidnapped a baby and found it’s deformed genitalia. _Someone_ must have decided to raise her as a woman. 

But Corrin couldn’t ask Camilla. She couldn’t be trusted with telling the truth (Camilla had a way of babying her to protect her). The only one she could truly trust and be comfortable confiding in was her older brother, Xander, who she’d always counted upon. 

Corrin shook her head to clear it. She wanted to go take a bath to calm her nerves but whenever she was at the bathhouse she always ended up walking into someone already soaking or had to make a rapid escape when someone entered while she was doing so. 

Finally, after weighing her options, she left to find Gunther to ask him to keep a look out around the baths to ensure her privacy.

_-_*_-_

When Xander and Ryouma joined the army, Corrin was overjoyed. But he immediately shot down Sakura’s idea when she first approached him. 

“No.” 

“B-but why, Big Brother?” Sakura would have normally acquiesced but she was growing used to him. Corrin was happy about that but displeased at the conversation. He pursed his lips. 

“... I don’t think having a family dinner will go on that well. For one thing, Xander still distrusts me.”

“Of course he doesn’t, Corrin!” Elise turned up beside them, obviously having eavesdropped on the conversation. “Sakura is right, a family dinner is just what we need!” Elise looked at Sakura appreciatively as if surprised she herself hadn’t had the idea. 

Sakura was still distrustful of Elise but voiced her support, “yes _Kamui_ , no one will blame you for not wanting to fight against either us or them…” 

“Family dinner, family dinner!”

“They’re not _you’re_ family, Elise” 

“But we all kind of _are_ now aren’t we?” Elise asked, smiling at Sakura who seemed surprised but not resisting the idea. “I mean, Hoshido took care of Azura who was _our_ princess and then we took care of you! Besides, I want to thank the family that gave me my big sister.” Corrin blushed, but smiled. Elise always had a way of getting to the heart of the situation. 

“Y-yes, me too!” Sakura agreed. “And a family dinner is the perfect way to do that!” 

This was bound to happen sooner or later....

“I suppose you two have convinced me. Let everyone know we are having a private dinner tonight at my fort for… family.” 

_-_*_-_ 

Corrin got ready for the dinner with a heavy heart. He wanted to be alone but Gunther had insisted on helping him change. It was probably for the best since Corrin barely knew what was in his wardrobe or how to take off his armour. That was the domain of his servants. 

Looking through his wardrobe, Gunther began laying out a pearly white evening dress with a black, lacy hairpiece. There were black Nohrian crystals placed delicately across the bodice. Corrin frowned at it. 

“I… I think I’ll wear a suit today.” Gunther paused, looking Corrin over slowly. 

“We don’t have a suit in your size, _Princess_.” 

“Oh, lay off Gunther.” Corrin collapsed heavily onto his bed, “This is hard enough. Please just find me a suit.” 

“Gunther didn’t move from the wardrobe, instead narrowing his eyes, with the pearly dress still laid out over his arms.

“So is that it then, your highness? Will you live as a man now?” 

Corrin didn’t say anything hoping Gunther would drop it. When the silence stretched, he began, “I don’t _have_ to -”

“But you _do,_ Corrin. It’s bad enough for the army to hear the Hoshidans refer to you as a man and the Nohrians call you their Princess. It will be confusing to continue this charade any further.” 

“For who? _You?”_ Corrin still remembered Mikoto’s words, _You don’t have to choose_. But even not choosing was a choice in itself and he had to stick by it. 

Gunther narrowed his eyes, “This is for your own good, Corrin.” 

“You’ve said that a lot as I grew up.” Corrin replied coldly. “You said to stay in the castle, you said to never speak to Silas again, and you told me to follow my father’s orders completely.” He was getting angry, he turned away from Gunther and lay on his bed, clutching his dragon stone fiercely. “ _None_ of that was for my own _good_.”

There was silence. Corrin hoped he’d get an apology. An acknowledgment, an explanation, anything. But instead, Gunther coughed and after a moment replied stiffly, “I’ll send for Jakob.” 

Corrin heard him leave and felt abandoned.

_-_*_-_

Jakob allowed Corrin to borrow one of his own suits. He dressed Corrin cautiously but didn’t question him, instead focusing on tailoring adjustments on the suit as Corrin waited. Like everyone else in the army, Jakob had guessed that Corrin’s gender was some sort of taboo subject and chose not to acknowledge it. 

“Ugh!” Jakob muttered under his breath. “I asked Felicia to air out this suit _ages_ ago. My apologies, your highness. It's a little weathered, but you should be fine for dinner, at least.” 

Corrin looked himself over in the mirror, appreciatively. He looked almost like _Jakob’s_ little brother. “Thank you Jakob, It looks grand. Well, I suppose I must get this dinner over with.” 

Jakob walked Corrin to the banquet hall that was arranged to host all the Royal siblings, Kaze greeted them outside the door. “We’ve all been waiting for you, my Lord.”

Corrin took a deep breath and entered. His Hoshidan siblings sat on the left side of the long narrow table. They looked out of place sitting on chairs with their legs folded in front of them instead of on the ground. Their retainers stood to the side behind them. The Nohrians were seated to the right, with their respective retainers standing guard behind them. Azura was at the end of the table. She had no retainers but Yukimura and Orochi seemed to have taken up the duty of standing guard behind her. Kaze and Jakob took their positions behind Corrin as he sat down on the opposite end of the table, nodding almost shyly at Azura who was wearing lovely light blue drapes that Corrin had seen Hoshidan Noble women wear. The cuisine looked to be a mix of Nohrian and Hoshidan delicacies and Corrin felt his mouth water.

Elise stood up in happiness to greet her, “Big sis! Now that everyone’s here, Let’s eat, I’m starving!”

“Calm down, Elise” Leo scolded, “I’m sure the food isn’t going anywhere, perhaps a few words are needed to smooth tensions before we feast.” He tilted his head towards Ryouma and Xander who were doing their best to wage war while pretending the other didn’t exist. 

“Eeeh, Big sister, do something!!” 

“Now, now, Xander.” Camilla patted her brother on the arm. “Why don’t you make peace with Prince Ryouma? You used to be such good friends as children”

It was Ryouma that answered, “With all due respect princess, It’s hard to make peace with someone who’d kidnapped my little brother.” 

“You Hoshidains kidnapped Azura.” Xander growled. “And stop it with the pretenses. Why do you insist on referring to Corrin as a man?”

So Xander didn’t know. Corrin was relieved but immediately tensed at the line of questioning. The Nohrian siblings looked interested in hearing Ryouma’s answer. 

Ryouma huffed, crossing his arms. “Obviously because we respect him. I’m not sure what sort of humiliation Nohr forces on their prisoners but to raise him as a woman… That’s ridiculous.” 

“Raise him as …” Xanders face flushed more than Corrin had ever seen it. “I had thought perhaps Hoshido had a tradition of raising princesses as men. You all seem to have bizarre customs but…” He immediately looked towards Corrin. “Is that true Corrin, are you actually a man?” Corrin could tell that Xander didn’t want to believe it but he also didn’t put it past his father to raise a child that way just to prove a point. Elise gasped and Leo looked a bit apprehensive. Camilla didn’t say anything but she didn’t have her customary smile either. 

“Of _course_ he’s a man.” Hinoka said angrily. “Do you think his own family would mistake that?”

“Let Corrin speak.” Takumi said, surprisingly reasonable. He looked at Corrin and the look he had was so foreign on his face that Corrin had trouble recognizing it as sympathy. It made his skin crawl, he’d prefer for Takumi to just get angry like he always did. Corrin looked around at his family. He cleared his throat looking pointedly at the retainers. It wasn’t that they were untrustworthy but he’d only just met all of them recently. 

Xander got the message. “Family only.” He barked. Nobody argued and the retainers warily made their exit. Some, like Oboro, or Niles looked at Corrin curiously as they left. Jakob placed a reassuring pat on Corrin’s shoulder before exiting trying not to show his own curiosity. Corrin deeply appreciated it. 

Corrin took a deep breath. “I have something to tell you all. I shouldn’t have ignored it for so long.”

Corrin didn’t know how to proceed. “I… I’m sure it’s shocking for you all but I am a woman.” She assured her Nohr family. Xander looked relieved but also seemed to be expecting a ‘but’ from Corrin’s tone. He eyed the suit Corrin was wearing maybe guessing what was to come. “But I am also a man.” he looked at his Hoshido siblings. “I suppose you could think of me as both.” 

“Is… that how you _feel_ Corrin?” Hinoka asked but there was another layer to the question. Corrin was expecting this but answering would still be difficult. 

“I _do_ feel that way. And… That is to say…” 

“You don’t need to answer that.” Elise stood up looking at everyone else down the table angrily. “If you say you feel like you’re both, then you’re both.” She got up out of her seat to go hug Corrin. “I don’t care. Now, I get a brother too!” 

Elise laughed, shaking herself a bit to dispel the tension of the room. “Whew! This year has been fantastic! I’ve gotten so many new brothers and sisters!”

Everyone laughed politely and the tension seemed to wane. Corrin hugged Elise back tightly feeling suddenly warm with her support. It reminded her of Mikoto. “Thank you, Elise. But… I _want_ to tell you all. You are my family after all.” She looked up at everyone. “This isn’t only how I feel. This is what I am… and I was ashamed of it for so long. I couldn’t tell anyone.” She directed this at Xander and Camilla. You see, Um, Queen Mikoto explained it as me being more dragon than human. I suppose my body has many dragon-like qualities.” She closed her eyes and buried her head into Elise’s hug so that her voice came out muffled. It was a cowardly move but it allowed her to grit out. “What I’m _saying_ is that I have the capability to father or bear a child if I so choose. So yes… I’m both.” 

There was silence all around the room. Corrin hesitantly raise her head to look at Ryoma and Xander helplessly. “Or so I’ve been _told._ I… I suppose King Garon looked at my body and didn’t necessarily know how to raise me.” She chuckled hallowly. “Perhaps he flipped a coin.”

Suddenly, all of her family was around her, Hinoka came to her first, pulling her into a fierce hug, “Oh, Corrin _of course -”_

“Has anyone said anything about it?” Takumi demanded, sounding offended, “It’s not anyone else’s business!”

“And you’ve hid it for this long? You have the devil’s own luck!”

“C-Corrin! We don’t care _at all.”_ Sakura whispered fiercely.

“Know that we don’t think any differently of you, Corrin.” Ryouma patted her arm reassuringly. 

Xander had her in a tight hug, “I wish you had told us sooner, I’d have protected you from this.” 

“This isn’t something you can _protect_ me from Xander!” She laughed.

Azura didn’t immediately rush her but when the rest of the family parted, Azura lovingly stroked her cheek, making her blush a bit. “Thank you for telling us, Corrin. That must have taken a lot of courage.” Corrin smiled because, yes, it did.

“I suppose I can’t call you my little princess, anymore.” Xander teased. 

“Um, actually it’s ok. I’d prefer for everyone to just continue using whatever gendered pronouns they have for me.” She shrugged, “I don’t really feel like making it gender neutral would make it any better.” 

“Is that really ok with you, sweetie?” Camilla asked, concerned. “Don’t try to spare our feelings now.” 

Corrin just smiled, “I’m sure. I prefer it this way being referred to as a man around my Hoshidan siblings and being a woman with my Nohr ones. Besides.” She raised an eye quizzically at Ryouma, “What exactly is so _‘humiliating’_ about being raised as a woman?” 

“Er …” Ryoma suddenly had the attention of all the women in the room. Hinoka gave him a friendly jab. “I suppose I stepped right into this one, didn’t I?” 

Everyone laughed.

_-_*_-_

After her siblings knew about her secrets, life around the army was easier. The Nohr troops still referred to her as a woman and the Hoshido troops called her a prince. But there was less hostility when both sides were together. Following the royal’s examples it just became common knowledge around camp that Corrin was both. No one necessarily knew what that meant but no one really questioned it. It became an accepted fact of life at the Camp. Corrin couldn’t have hoped for anything better. 

But it _did_ open up some … interesting doors. Many people, once they realized Corrin didn’t have a preference for gender, began making themselves known. Charlotte went out of her way to sweet talk Corrin around camp, And Kisaki’s tail and ears perked in interest every time he approached. Many people did make the connection that her gender may also mean that she was more dragon than human. For some reason that equated to Serena, Odin, and Laslow, following her around non-stop trying to ‘protect’ her. Weird. 

It was nice to feel accepted. Corrin was so thankful to her siblings and status as a princess. She had known other people, common folk, that were not as readily accepted.

Then, they saved the world.

Or at least the very existence of Valla, Nohr, and Hoshido. The army was overjoyed. The journey was hard but to have achieved peace… it had all been worth it. Corrin surveyed the crowd and was delighted to see that some partnerships were formed along the journey. Scarlet and Ryoma were already planning a royal wedding when they returned home. Scarlet was going to be a queen and it made her nervous but excited nonetheless. Kagero and Saizo shared secretive but meaningful looks. And to everyone’s great surprise Kaze and Silas were wearing identical rings. 

“Our first loyalty will always be to you though.” They had assured Corrin.

Leo and Takumi had tentatively started what Leo referred to as ‘a gentleman’s courtship’. In any case, it was a good thing to have the bond between the two families strengthened by a potential marriage.

Even Azura, shy, quiet, and reserved Azura, had found an unlikely partnership with Arthur of all people. Corrin had a hard time piecing _that_ together. But they seemed happy nonetheless. 

Corrin didn’t find a partner herself(and truthfully she hadn’t exactly been _looking_ ), but she was happy for those who had someone. 

_-_*_-_

(A/N: FYI: I think it’s unbelievable that Nohr and Hoshido would agree to break off pieces of themselves just so Corrin can be the ruler of a dead kingdom. In this version, Valla is a kingdom in the deeprealm and after defeating Anonkos, the kingdom materialized in the real world, something like if the lost city of Atlantis were suddenly to resurface. Without any other heir apparent, Corrin decides to lead the Kingdom)

All three kingdoms celebrated a coronation that summer. And it seemed to Corrin that she was constantly travelling back and forth between each kingdom to attend an engagement, or marriage, or even a naming ceremony for the new babies popping up. Azura had decided to stay in Valla as Corrin’s official adviser. The Valla kingdom wasn’t used to being under fair rule and Corrin was having a hard time getting the castle under control. The servants were terrified of her, a daughter of Anankos, and kept their heads down around the castle making the halls feel cold and unwelcoming. But Corrin was used to the feeling from living under King Garon’s rule. She’d just have to work harder to earn her people’s trust. 

Of course, Lillith, her companion through and through, stayed with Corrin as well. She was still too weak to return to a human form but the servants were hardly surprised after serving dragons for so long. Corrin had Lillith become the overseer of her castle, just as she was in the deeprealm. 

A few of the others stayed. Arthur came and went until he could find a replacement as Elise’s retainer at which point he moved to Valla to help care for his and Azura’s new baby. Nyx stayed to study magic, perhaps hoping to find some lost magic in Valla that could break her curse. Keaton, Mozu, Shura, and Rinkah had all decided to stay in Valla, and Of course Corrin’s trusted attendants stayed with her - Jakob, Felicia, Kaze, and Silas. Jakob and Felicia took over management of the castle staff. Jakob was going a little crazy trying to redecorate everything to suite a warmer taste. The decor of the palace was unlike anything from Hoshido or Nohr - instead everything seemed to use more translucent materials and had a quietness to it. The art all around depicted different types of dragons. Corrin appreciated the new style and asked Jakob not to take it away from the palace. She didn’t want to completely force her ways on the people. Even if she was the blood ruler, she was still a foreigner that, for all intents and purposes, murdered their ruler to seize power. She at least wanted to assert control respectfully. 

Kaze and Silas began training as her retainers. Corrin liked to think of it as poetic that someone from both Hoshido and Nohr would protect her in the future. 

Soon, the time began to stretch, Every wedding that was going to happen, happened and the three kingdoms began turning inward to settle their affairs. Ryouma wrote about the tireless efforts they’d been making to restore Hoshido from Nohr’s rule and Xander was aggravated by how little trust his people and the world had for Nohrian rule. 

_It’ll take much effort for the people to trust me, dear Little Dragon._ He had written. It was a new nickname he’d given Corrin after not knowing if a gendered pronoun would be appropriate. Corrin liked this one, it made it almost seem as if being a dragon was a good thing. _How did I never realize the situation was this bad? Did you know the Nohrian citizens had developed underground marketplaces to escape official notice?_

Corrin had not. Xander had his work cut out for him. Corrin was facing a similar problem with her people. The people seemed to not know at all how to act under peaceful rule. They had been terrorized by Anonkos for so long that they had given up hope of a peaceful life. 

But time, eventually, would change that. 

_-_*_-_

It was in the 5th year of Corrin’s rule when Gunter died.

The funeral was a muted affair, handled almost entirely by Jakob. Corrin had mixed feelings about his bodyguard. On one hand, he’d been controlled by Anonkos and had chosen to sacrifice everything, almost his own life, in order to spare Corrin his own. That had to count for something. 

On the other hand, a small part of Corrin wondered if the sacrifice was only something Gunter did to appease his own conscience. Even _after_ all was said and done, Corrin never felt that Gunter had actually _looked_ at him. He’d never...he’d never apologized for following Garon’s orders to imprison Corrin as a child and He’d never… not _once…_ been ok with what he called Corrin’s ‘lifestyle choices’. 

Gunter was one of the few people who’d ever seen anything intimate about Corrin’s body. He’d been his caretaker since he was young and Corrin had distinct memories of Gunther pulling him out of the baths, helping him dress, and trying his hardest not to stare at Corrin’s physique. 

And now he was dead.

How was it possible to feel _this_ conflicted about someone’s passing?

Corrin was happy for him because Gunter had never found peace in this life. He was sad because his oldest companion was _dead._ And he was angry because it felt as if Gunter had cheated him out of an apology. 

Because essentially, _essentially,_ Gunter, Garon, Iago, and all the other nobles in Nohr - they’d cheated Corrin out of his life. Out of getting to know his amazing family. Out of a mother who loved and supported him. Out of a past where he wasn’t ashamed.

He’d gotten a lot in return but was the price truly worth it?

“Corrin.” Xander placed his arms around him and it was only at that moment Corrin realized he was crying. Crying in a way he hadn’t done since he was a child. Crying in a way he couldn’t for Mikoto. 

Camilla joined them at the front of the well-wishers, standing beside Gunter’s grave. She pulled Corrin into a fierce hug, “Oh sweetheart. It’s ok. It’s ok.” Elise was crying too but more from seeing Corrin cry than actual sadness. She hadn’t known Gunter well enough. Leo’s lips were pursed and he took one of Corrin’s hands in both of his own, squeezing them tightly.

Hesitantly, his Hoshido siblings sidled closer, wanting to provide support but not knowing him well enough to do so.

Corrin didn’t bother to hold back his sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet!
> 
> I hope the ending didn’t put anyone off too much! Remember, Corrin still has a great Kingdom and TWO families who love him!!  
> I’m playing FE3H right now but I just got HIT with a writing bug to explore family relationships with this fic- and let’s be honest, FE:Fates sets itself up beautifully for that. Gunter always struck me as an interesting character to explore bc he was essentially Corrin’s primary caretaker since he was taken to Nohr + had a lot of resentment already built up against the royal family.  
> I can imagine that out of everyone, it may have been easiest to be angry at Gunter, someone Corrin trusted and loved, instead of at Garon, Anonkos, or any of the actual villains in the game. I mean, Gunter and Corrin had history.
> 
> Of course I also had to explore an intersexed Corrin! I would say if Corrin had to pick a label to self-identify, he’d say he’s genderfluid. But mostly, I think Corrin just has a VERY low trust in gender labels and norms.
> 
> I don’t have these perspectives so if I’ve written anything ignorant or insensitive, pls let me know! I’ll listen and make a decision on what to do :)  
> Also, I’m curious: If Corrin were to get with someone (and he could be asexual in here and have a platonic relationship) who do you think would be the lucky partner in this universe?


End file.
